Technical Field
The technical field relates to a recipe for in-situ gel, an implant and drug delivery system formed thereby, and a method of in-situ forming gel.
Description of the Related Art
Parenteral administration of drugs as a depot formulation has been used in treatment for certain diseases. In recent studies, polymer-based implants have been deposited under the skin to sustainedly release drugs carried by the implants. Generally, the implants are formed by first mixing the drugs with the carrier polymer and then processing the product to a desired implant shape. The processed implant is then placed under the skin or at a specific site of animals or humans.
Such formed solid implants have been used for various biomedical applications. However, a surgical incision before implantation is required, which raises the probability for infection and decreases interest for the procedure from patients.
Therefore, a novel implant without surgical implantation is in demand. In addition, simplification of the implant process and increased application of implants to various types of tissues are also in demand.